Midway's Carnevil: Playmate
by yng123
Summary: Lisa was captured by Tokkentakker's minions and guess who has her as a playmate... Umlaut x Lisa
1. Painful memories

Carnevil: Playmate  
Author: yng123  
Rating R (1st chapter) / NC-17 (2nd and 3rd Chapter)  
Pairings: Umlaut X Lisa

Author's Note: Welcome everyone to my one and only Carnevil fanfic! Let me say that I DO NOT own Carnevil nor the characters as it all belong to Midway and lets pray that it'll be remade to the Wii! Now before you go WTF, let me make this clear that Im using Umlaut as a human to pair up with Lisa.

Heres a pic of him: .com/albums/g183/yng_tr/Carnevil__human_Umlaut_by_

WARNING: the first chapter of this story is rated R, However as for chapters 2 & 3 it'll be NC-17! Thats right, it'll have smutty sex in it and to those who can't stand that or couldn't take the violence just like the arcade game, then please press the back button ASAP!

Other than that: ENJOY! :)

----

Chapter 1: Painful memories

Things couldn't get any worse for Lisa as she was captured by Tokkentakker's minions and being violently dragged to the zeppelin of the ringmaster. She couldn't have the energy to fight back as she felt weak, tired, and hopeless at the same time. Her clothes were torn and her body were covered in bruises from tripping and the bloody cuts she recieved from the carnival freaks. She had mix feelings between fear and depression as she replays all the painful memories of the beginning of her nightmare.

_~Flashback~_  
TBC

It was during a rainy evening when she was at the Green Valley Cementary. Lisa was there just to take the Spooky Sam's Ghost Tour with her beloved boyfriend and her friends while things were going swell as she was cuddling up to her boyfriend so she wouldn't be frightened by the haunting spirits of the dead and knowing that nothing will go wrong. All of the good feelings changed when she saw Jacob escaped from the tour before he was walking towards the tomb of Ludwig Von Tokkentakker with the statue of the Skull Jester on top of it.

"What the hell..." The girl mummered. Her boyfriend suddenly heard her mumble.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" he asked.

"Oh Nothing." Lisa sighed and layed her head on his shoulder while listening to the tales spoken by Spooky Sam. She knew Jacob as the annoying class clown from school who can cause a whole lot of trouble and she wasn't even suprised about the reason why he took the tour; to cause more trouble yet again.

All of a sudden, the haunted amusement park CarnEvil rose up from the grave and the earth was shaking which caused the tractor to rattle dangerously. Spooky Sam's tractor stopped in a halt when he reached towards the dead end. The path was covered by trees that had been knocked over by the sudden earthquake while everything rose up from the ground.

"Shit, I got to turn back." Spooky Sam thought as he started the tractor again and made a sharp turn before turning around. It was a bumpy ride as the passangers we're moving up and down and side to side while Spooky Sam was driving as fast as he could. Once the group were by the gates, Spooky Sam tried to open the doors, but he realized that it was no use as it was locked.

Lisa was frightened as she didn't know what was going on until she saw an ambush of deadly yet petrified clowns beginning to attack the whole group with their blood stained knives. Before a demonic clown was able to attack her, she manage to escape by kicking him in the stomach and ran off as fast as she could since she wasn't strong enough to fight back.

Before she can run off far from the killer clowns, she saw her boyfriend being slaughtered in the stomach and fell down to the floor as a massive amount of blood and intestines escaped from his body before she was able to warned him about the clowns attacking him from behind.

"STEVE!!!" Lisa screamed as tears escaped from her blue eyes and her body was shaking from the sad truth. She finally snapped out of it after a couple of minutes of sobbing when another clown was about to attack her again. She continued to run to find a way out while she witnessed Spooky Sam's head getting sliced off by the butcher knife and fell to the floor while his blood rained upon the dirt and the clown's blood stained outfit.

"Dammit, why does Jacob caused so much trouble?" Lisa thought as she gritted her teeth while running towards Rickety Town. She swore on her mother's grave that she will strangle the dim- witted boy once she finds him.

However, all of that changed when she went through Rickety Town as she can see that Jacob was protecting her by shooting the enemies that was about to attack her which cause all of her hate towards him started to fade and was replaced with gratitude for saving her young dear life. She would've thanked him, but she doesn't have much time as more freaks were trying to get her.

------

While Lisa and Jacob were surving through CarnEvil, they were being watched by Professor Tokkentakker himself through the secret cameras. Unfortunately for him, things didn't go as planned which caused his anger to rise since they were getting closer to him and he felt like destroying things since he couldn't able to control himself. However, he was suddenly cooled down as he can see Lisa's beautiful face which caused him to have an idea. His idea was to bring the girl to him, but it wouldn't be for him; it will be for Umlaut the jester. And while Lisa will being taken hostage by Umlaut himself, Jacob will be able to have a hard time to fight back while worrying about his friend. For the entire time; he was planning the Great Ape for the main attraction while doing some research on transfering Umlaut back to his body with formulas. Ludwig can remember what Umlaut looked like as a person before he became a petrified flying skull head.

Back in the days before everything turned to chaos, Umlaut was a popular Jester that performed for guests before the main attractions in the big top tent, people say that the reason why everyone comes to the carnival was because of him. Not only Umlaut was talented, but he was very handsome as well and every girl wants to be his lover; but Umlaut politely denied every girl's request since he was a busy young man and isn't ready for the type of relationships even though he was not a virgin. But after the fire incident that cause the whole carnival to collasp, Umlaut's heart had change into darkness as he now wants a young woman to be his playmate so he can dominate and rape her for his own pleasure if only he can have his body back. After all, Tokkentakker thought it would be a perfect gift from him after all the hard work he done by killing and distracting unwanted guests since Umlaut is the only worker that Ludwig has a good relationship with. After a few thoughts, he turned on his microphone to bring an announcement at the big top tent.

Meanwhile at the three ring circus, the clowns were practicing on their 'circus perfomance' until they saw Tokkentakker's face on the screen.

"Crew! I want you to get the blonde hair girl and bring her to me." The professor commanded. The clowns nodded and was off to do as he said. Once they left, Tokkentakker brought his attention to Dr. Giggles.

"I need you to work on Umlaut for later."

"Yes Sir!" the Surgeon said before he goes off to get the skull jester.

-------

Later that night Lisa was exploring through the Freak show while still finding her way out while looking all messed up after all she've been through all evening. She couldn't run anymore as she used all of her energy and she was watching her back since she've been through traps and getting chased by everyone in this carnival of hell. Her mind was all of a sudden blanked out since she saw two sadistic looking clowns standing in her way and she stared at the both with a frightened expression.

"Please...Leave me alone... I want to go home." Lisa begged

"I'm sorry to tell you this dear, but the Baron requested us to get you." the tall clown said with a malice grin on his face while exposing his yellow crooked teeth that has been spotted with blood. The girl quickly thought of a plan to escape while staring at the clown with confusion but all of that had been backfired as the other clown was behind her and knocked her down by the solid club that he held in his hand. After checking if she was unconcious, they picked her up and let her hang from their shoulders while firmly grasping her arms.

Only time will tell if she could able to get her strengh back...


	2. Absolute Obedience Part 1

Chapter 2: Absolute Obedience (part 1)

After walking through the big top tent; Lisa and the two clowns went up through the lift that took them inside the zepplin, after she was released from Ludwig's henchmans she cautiously looked around to see whats inside of this place. It was surronded by screens that has footages of the carnival, the charts of the anatomy of a Gorilla and the human brain, and control panels for the airship. While she was viewing the damped room by sight, Tokkentakker comes into the room and sees the girl sitting down and looking around curiously but cautiously. Lisa didn't notice that he looked down at her until he heard his deep dark voice.

"I see that you're curious about this place." Once the girl heard that voice, he looked up towards the tall man as she can see his sly smile which meant to her that something bad is going to happen.

"I am Ludwig Von Tokkentakker, owner of Carnevil. I must say that you're strong willed for abling to survive." Ludwig said while reaching out a hand for Lisa to grab on to. Lisa feared that he might do something to her. It made her stomach turned from even thinking about it.

"Y..Y...You're not going to do something bad to me, are you?" Lisa asked with shakiness in her voice. Once Tokkentakker heard that question he evily chuckled.

"Of course not, I do not attend to do anything to you... that's Umlaut's job as you are his little playmate."

Lisa's jaw dropped as she was shocked to found out the real reason why she was blacked out and was kidnapped to the zepplin, just to become someone's wench just for the other's pleasure. Lisa couldn't think about things getting worse as she is mentally trapped in the lowest pits of hell. At the moment; she wanted to shoot that man and everyone surrond her and get the hell at a here, however she doesn't have any weapons with her as it was left behind when she was kidnapped.

"If I were you, I would do exactly what he say since he is nice enough to spare your life." With that, the Professor snapped his fingers to bring in 2 female clowns into the room.

"Ladies, get the girl to change her outfit and give her a makeover." The clowns nodded before they take Lisa's arms and drag her to the other side of the zepplin. Lisa looked back on Tokkentakker as she can see his beamed face looking upon her before returning to his studies. Lisa thought that the two clowns Mary and Daniela looked hideous as their hair was full of rat-nest while their face was in their clown makeup and their teeth looked so awful that even the dentist couldn't even dream about helping them.

"Walk faster you fucking slut!" Daniela yelled. Lisa couldn't keep up with them as they scurried down the hall before reaching into the makeup room. Once the three of them went through the doors, Lisa can noticed that there is only one lightbulb that lit the room, the walls were splattered with various makeups like if a hurricane stopped by and the mirrors were cracked. And to top it off, the room smelled so bitter that it made Lisa's eyes water. While Lisa covered her nose, Mary took her to the chair where the makeover will take place.

The makeover began as Daniela took the black eyeshadow that was placed on the table and started to put it on Lisa's eyes while Mary was doing her hair. Mary took a hairbrush and combing Lisa's hair roughly which made her yelped in pain since she thought that she shouldn't brush that hard. Suddenly, Daniela smacked Lisa acrossed the face.

"Hold still!" Daniela screamed. Lisa started to feel that she should strangle her as she's been pissing her off recently with her demanding and abuse. While Lisa sat in her chair and wishing that she could leave, Mary put her hair down and brushing it out the knots before redoing her hair into a ponytail again and brushing out the bangs so it can cover her forehead even though Lisa doesn't like her bangs being in front of her eyes.

After 10 minutes of waiting for the whole makeover to be over, Daniela spun the chair over to make Lisa see her reflection from the broken mirrors.

"What do you think?" Daniela asked. Lisa thought that she looked like a mysterious porcliean doll with gothic makeup on. At her school, she was known as the preppy type girl who wouldn't dreamed of becoming a goth just like the other kids from school.

"I-I-Its Nice...I-I Guess..." Lisa responded hoping that she wouldn't recieved a blow just like last time.

"Good. Because Umlaut wants to make sure that you look wonderful." Mary said before she went to the other side of the room to get an outfit that was hanging in the closet.

The outfit was a black ballerina type dress as it had a poofy tutu like skirt with a tied up corset on top of that. Mary have also brought in 7 inch black and white boots that was a tie up to the knees, which is possibly a type of shoes that prostitutes might wear. And lastly, she brought accesories such as Gold Skull Jester Earrings and a Choker.

"Put this on!" Mary commanded. Without any arguements Lisa tried to find a place to change so she wouldn't be watched by the two disgusting ladies. But Mary had stopped her from hiding her self in the closet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mary asked.

"I was just going to change in the closet since I do want some privacy." Lisa explained

"You're going to change in front in of us whether you like it or not." Daniela said with fierce. There was no point in argument since Lisa recieved enough from these ladies. Lisa took off her shoes before she slowly she took off her pink blouse and deniem shorts to reveil her cotton bright blue bra and briefs. After a quick deep breathing, Lisa took off her bra to release her C-cuped breasts. The two girls stared at her with envy as both of the women mentally wish they can be as beautiful as she is since she has an hourglass body figure, has nicer hair, and the looks of a goddess. But it was time to move on as Lisa as she quickly put on her outfit with a little help from Mary by tieing up the corset, tieing her boots, and connecting her chocker. After putting on some perfume on the girl, Daniela opened the door and grabbed Lisa on the way out while Mary followed behind.

After a minute of walking they've reached to the door of the master bedroom, Mary knocked on the door. All of a sudden Lisa heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Let her in." Mary responded to the command by turning the shiny knob and slowly pushed the door open. Before Lisa can get into the room, she was pushed in rudely by Daniela and tripped to the floor thanks to her high heel boots, seconds later she slowly regained her balance before she saw the dimmed yet beautiful room.

"How can a beautiful room be in a crappy place like this?" Lisa thought in her head.

In that current room there is a king size bed that has black bed sheets on top of it; which looked like if it was handed down by the aristocrats, a crimson walls that holds many golden candlesticks, knicknacks from the middle ages such as weapons, musical instruments, and gothic artwork, an expensive looking chandelier that only lit half of the entire room by the tiny candles that were placed in, and plushed rugs that can make any feet feel good to step on.

In the middle of the room, there was Umlaut sitting on a chair next to the table near by. However, he isn't a petrified skull jester anymore since Tokkentakker made him into a human again as he looks like a sadistic yet charming pale skinned young man that was in his early twenties. Umlaut has a shoulder-lengthed raven colored hair that was loose and semi-spikey while his bangs covered his right eye underneath his usual Jester hat. He also had lavender sly eyes; so shiny that it can remind Lisa about a rare jewel that lit the room with its beauty, and above all of that he was in his gold and purple jester outfit that doesn't look old fashioned just like the middle-ages but more of a modern wear even though he wasn't wearing any clown makeup (thank god!).

Mary and Daniela snickered at Lisa before they closed the door behind them which left the two alone together. Once Umlaut saw Lisa with his hungry eyes, he gave her a playful smirk that gave Lisa the frights.

"Looks like Master Tokkentakker was right after all. You seem like a beautiful woman yourself." Umlaut said with a slight desire in his voice. Lisa isn't going to fall for his games even though he was quite handsome as she knows that he'll harm her once he settle her in. She took a step back as Umlaut got up from his chair and walking towards her.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your boyfriend, must have sucked that you'd lose somebody you loved." The words that came out from the young jester's mouth reminds Lisa of the time when she witnessed her boyfriend Steve getting slaughter by one of Tokkentakker's minions and caused her to bring a few tears coming out of her eyes; which she was trying to hold them in front of Umlaut so he wouldn't question her about her crying.

"You stay away from me asshole..." Lisa warned as she was trying to find something she can use to defend herself while planning on escaping at the same time. After a few searches, she found a crowbar and swing it towards Umlaut so it can hit him. But unfortunately, Umlaut was fast enough to defend himself as he grabbed to crowbar and flings it across the room which caused the vases that was on the tables to be knocked down and crashed onto the floor. With that, Umlaut grabbed Lisa's arms, spun her around, and made her sit on his lap as he was sitting back down on his chair while holding her arm tightly.

"Ow...what the fuck!?!?"

"So, this is how you treat a person who decided to let you live? You such an ungrateful bitch!" Umlaut hissed. Umlaut thought that this might take a while to calm her down as she is pretty hot-headed to him. He thought it was a good idea to seduce her quickly just to get her in the mood before he starts to make his move towards her.

"Let me...GO!" Lisa screamed. After having to face Lisa's squirming for only a few seconds, his hand that was holding her stomach slowly started to crawl up to her chest and started to slowly massage one of her breasts. Once Lisa had felt the hand towards her chest area, she blushed since one of her breasts are reacting clearly thanks to the fabric of her outfit and started to wanting more of the sudden feeling; yet she felt tensed and was still angry at him for taunting her.

"Now, since you've calmed down let me ask you this. Are you a virgin?" Umlaut asked while leaning against her shoulder in a sultry manner. Lisa is in fact still a vigrin as she wanted to save it for the person who she deeply falls in love with. She and her boyfriend was thinking about finally having sex after their night out tonight. But since he was killed, she don't know what to do other than refusing to give up something that important.

Back in reality Lisa started to feel that Umlaut's finger started to play with her clothed nipples in a slow and teasing pace; which caused her to slightly moan.

"Y..Y...Yes I am. B..But I wouldn't even dream about losing my virginity to a bastard like you." Lisa growled. When the young jester heard the response from the teen he gave out a slight chuckle.

"Are you sure? Because if you refuse to lose your virginity to me; then not only your life will be taken away but your idiotic friend will be in serious risk as we'll send hundreds of our crews to track him down in a harmful way and lets say he won't be able to see the light of day ever again." Lisa was shocked when she heard this blackmail because Jacob had been protecting her and she doesn't want him to die just because she couldn't make a sacrafice that may lose her dignitiy. Even though she hates to be Umlaut's 'playmate', but she would rather show gratitude to Jacob for saving her. Without a sound; she leaned back against him to prove to him that she is obedient to him. Just to make sure that Umlaut is satisfied, she kept urging him to be fondled some more, just like a cat that wants attention by rubbing against a person's leg.

"Hmph. Thats a good girl." Umlaut said while flickering her clothed nipple quickly. Umlaut decides to take matters into his own hands as he stopped pleasuring the young girl, pushed her off of his lap, and stood behind her. Lisa stand there with her eyes wide opened as Umlaut wrapped his arm around her and rocked her back and fourth for a moment before he took her by the chin to face him so he can kiss her.

Once Lisa felt his tounge snaking its way through her mouth she pulled back even though she was did exactly what he wanted earlier.

"No..." Lisa begged before Umlaut grabbed her back and pulled her towards him as he picked up where he left off. Even though Umlaut doesn't have the vicious teeth anymore and has semi good breath, Lisa doesn't want to be lured into his seductive spell as she always tell herself to be strong. After battling out for a couple of seconds, Lisa finally gave up as the kiss was getting more passionate and hotter. Never in her life that she was kissed that way and was surprised that Umlaut was devoted to her in a flash, so she kissed him back as she moved her tounge with him. Her participation made Umlaut impressed as he deepens the kiss once more.

After a minute that felt like forever, Umlaut broke the kiss and leaves a thin trail of saliva between the both of their soppy lips while Lisa was catching her breath.

"Since we got that out of the way, its ladies first." Umlaut said lustfully. Lisa did not know what he is talking about until he took off his jester hat and starting to undo his pants .

"You have got to be kidding me. I can't do this." Lisa argued as she tried to step back. But before she can do anything, Umlaut made her kneel in front of him.

"Remember what happens if you don't..." Umlaut reminded Lisa. As much as Lisa didn't want to go that far at all, she thought it might be a good idea to do this just for Jacob. With that, Lisa unzips Umlaut's pants which reviled his harden member that is dripping from excitment. Altough Lisa thought this might be hard to do, but she can remember when she learned about pleasuring their partners in sex ed class. The blonde teen took Umlaut in her hand and started to stroke and caress him gently which reward him a small moan from the Jester. Umlaut couldn't remember the last time when he was pleasured like this, but all he knew is that he was able to feel the greatest feeling that surronds him in his body.

Lisa started to increase her pace just to see if her master is getting close to climax as she wants to get this over with as soon as possible. While Lisa was doing her magic, Umlaut started to take off his long sleeved shirt and threw it on the ground where his jester hat was placed before he brought his hand to Lisa's head and played with her head while groaning loudly.

"Mmm...You're very good with this..." he moaned as pre-cum began to escape from his small slit and dripped all over Lisa's hands. Lisa mentally got the message to clean up the small mess before she licked it up with her tounge from the base to his sensitive tip which made Umlaut tilt his head back with a growl coming out of his mouth. Even though the scent of the salty fluid was so bitter that it overwhelms Lisa, she was able to take the tip of his manhood into her warm wet mouth before taking more of him slowly. Umlaut hissed with delight as he banged his fist on the walls behind him while being sweetly tortured by the blonde hair girl as she was sucking halfway on his cock while tickling his tip with her tounge.

As a few painful minute flew by; Umlaut was reaching to his orgasm and started to roughly took hold of Lisa's head and forcely moving his member into her mouth leaving her muffling just to tell him that she can't take him all the way. However, the teen's voice only caused vibrations running along Umlaut's manhood which caused him more pleasure as he moaned loudly before started to cum in her inexpierenced mouth.

Soon as Lisa tasted the bitter fluid, she tried her best to swallow the whole thing but end up failing as she was choking on it since it tasted as horrible as sour milk. Once Umlaut heard her chokes he released her head and let Lisa quickly took her mouth off of his organ. The Jester continued to cum all over her face and chest while Lisa was trying to cough up the semen that was in her lungs. Lisa tried to shield herself, but it was no use since it made even more of a mess as it lands on her skirt and the rugged floors.

Once it was finally all over with, Umlaut crumpled down to the floor just to catch his breath. Lisa looked down at her dress to see what mess the jester had caused. She felt very sick to her stomach from smelling him in the air as she started to cough while holding her waist.

"You seem like you're going to vomit." Umlaut said as he finally catched his breath which recieved a glare from Lisa.

"Let me clean you up." With that Umlaut leaned forward to the semen covered girl just to start lapping his own juices on her face. His tounge was tickling her soft cheeks and curved neck which caused Lisa blushed lightly. After Umlaut was done cleaning her up, he scoot back from the slightly confused teen before putting his soft member back into his pants and zipped it up.

"I'll get you some water." The words that came out of Umlaut had confused Lisa as she was surprised about him being concerned about her conditions, but she still knows that he may be up to something again. Umlaut stood up from the floor and went to the back of the room where a glass and a pitcher of water was setting on top of a cabniet where alcohol were stored. What Lisa don't know is that the water was contaminated with Aphrodistac as Umlaut mixed it in before Lisa came into the room. He wanted to see the young girl as horny as she can get, so he decided to give her a drug that will do its magic.

Umlaut returned to Lisa with her drink and gave it to her.

"Here, drink up." Umlaut said while covering up his twisted grin. Lisa looked blankly at him while having thoughts on drinking the water or not, but even if she doesn't want to drink the water she have to do it anyways. Lisa took the glass from Umlaut's hand and started to take a big sip of water. The water had some bitterness in it, so bitter that Lisa was close to spit it out, but its easy to swallow down and it satisfies her thrist. After she hands the glass to Umlaut, he put the glass on the table and took her hand so she can stand up.

"Now I want you to lie down on that bed."

TBC


	3. Absolute Obedience Part 2

"Now I want you to lie down on that bed." The Jester commanded as he pointed out the king size bed. Lisa swallowed quietly before she did what she was told. Once the girl gets on the bed and laid down, she thought that the bed was comfortable as the ones at the five star Hotels and the black sheets were soft as silk. Umlaut walked up to the bedposts and grabbed the ropes that were on there so he can tie up the teen's wrists so she would not escape. Once Lisa felt that her wrists were roughly grabbed on and been tied to the bedposts, she freaked out as she will get raped for sure. After thats been taken care of; Umlaut climbed on to the bed and pry Lisa's legs apart so he can sit between them.

Suddenly, Lisa's feelings of fear had been taken over by a sudden ecstasy as she was in a sudden heat; thus letting out a loud lusty moan from the overpowering feeling. Umlaut can tell that the Aphrodisiac is working since she looks like she's ready to be taken. Lisa couldn't understand what caused her this way until she found out that it was the water that caused it.

"Looks like the love potion is working." Umlaut said as he let out a grin that made Lisa shivered.

But before Lisa could say anything; the Jester leaned in to give the blonde teen a hot kiss just to distract her from him grabbing a knife out of his pocket to cut her dress straps. With that, Umlaut stopped the heated kiss and slowly took off the top to reveal her firm breasts to his hungry eyes before he started to caress them with his cold dry hands. The young girl groaned lightly as the potion was kicking in. Umlaut took that as encouragement before he took her right nipple in his hot mouth and stroking the soft nubs of flesh with his tongue. Lisa gasped from the unexpected tenderness that the jester showed her as he used his other hand that was massaging the girl's left breast to roughly pinching and twisting the left nipple.

After a couple moments of this though, Umlaut started to suck on her left breast just like a baby being breastfed while his right hand gently went down to slipped it underneath her poofy skirt. There, his slim fingers started to rub her vaginal and labia area through her underwear. Lisa responded to his actions by panting uncontrollably which made Umlaut stop sucking on her breasts and looked up to Lisa.

"You seem to like it when I keep rubbing your pussy. You're such a tramp." Umlaut said as he started to quicken his pace until Lisa wet her underwear from her sexual excitement. Once the jester was done there, he abandoned her clothed pussy just to get rid of the rest of the semen-stained outfit and tossed it on the floor besides the bed before he ripped off her underwear in an instant grab. After that was being taken care of, Umlaut returned to where he had left off by lowering himself between her legs to part her vaginal lips before he start to massage her clit and labia with his wet tongue and licking up the sweet juice that she left for him. Lisa closed her eyes and turned her head to the side as it was twice as pleasureful than fingering through the fabric.

As Umlaut was orally pleasuring her, Lisa wishes that her arms weren't tied up so she can encourage the Jester to increase the pace on his nibbling by stroking his dark and wavy hair. Umlaut was having so much fun pleasuring the mature teen like a little girl who was playing her new doll as he now decided to take matters into his own hands by putting his slim finger into her vagina while probing for her G-spot. While Lisa felt the tsunami coming in, she wanted more of the feeling as she bucked her hips forward signaling Umlaut that she was getting close to her first orgasm. Once the Jester noticed it he decided to tease her a bit before doing what she mentally asked for.

"I see that you're getting close, all you need to do is to tell me what you want and beg for." Umlaut said as he used his thumb to circle her erect clit painfully slow. Lisa had no choice but to do so as she wanted to get this over with faster.

"P-P-Please..." Lisa mummer.

"Please what? You have to say it louder my dear" Umlaut requested as he lightly pinched her clit.

"Please get rid of this weird feeling in my body!" Lisa begged as she couldn't take this anymore. Umlaut beamed at her before she did as she asked by picking up where he left off and gave her sweet spot a few rough rubs before she reached to climax. Lisa gave out a loud moan and pushed her chest up as her body was locked from the sudden feeling while she spilled her sweet juices all over the Jester's hand. After a few seconds; Lisa relaxed her body as closed her watery eyes while catching her breath while Umlaut looked at the web of her juices that was connected to his fingers before licked it all up as if it was his favorite treat.

"That was certainly fun, but that was just practice... now the real excitement is about to begin!" Umlaut said with pride. Lisa looked up to him with confusion while even though she made it to her first orgasm, the aphrodisiac is still surrounded in her body.

"Wha...What are you talking about?"

"You'll see..." Without any warning, Umlaut reached up to the ropes on the post to untie Lisa's arms before he unzipped his pants and took out his stiffed member again. Once Lisa saw his penis coming out of his pants, her began to shiver as she feared that he'll make her pregnant and have an unwanted child.

"No...I don't want to do this..." Lisa cried as tears came out of her blue eyes.

"At first it'll be painful, but you'll be begging for more as time goes on. If you feel like you need to hang on to me, I don't mind."

After waiting a few seconds for her to stop worrying, the Jester took hold of her hips before he placed the tip of his erection at her wet entrance and pushed himself into her virgin tunnel until it reached up to her hymen. Once Lisa felt the intruding member hitting on the thin muscle, she grabbed on the sheets to hold on to.

Without any warnings; Umlaut sharply thrust in and took her virginity forever which earned Lisa a very tensed pains in her vagina like a bad period. Lisa screamed at the top of her lungs as the white shot pain took over her body while the thick stream of blood started to escape from her maidenhead and leaving a mess on the sheets and covering Umlaut's stiff cock, she wanted something to hold on to thus she had no choice but to take hold of Umlaut. After settling in her hole, Umlaut noticed that tears were escaping from her eyes.

"Hey love, I know it hurts but it'll pass soon." Lisa closed her eyes and couldn't hear what the young man had to say as she is too occupied with the burning down below and her eyes were shut tightly until she felt something tickling her rosy mascara stained cheeks. The girl opened up to see that Umlaut is using his tongue to clean up the tears that was coming out of her floodgates which made her calm down a bit.

After Umlaut waited patiently for Lisa to relax, he started to move in and out of Lisa which replaced the pain with a flowing pleasure as it caused her to coo lightly. But as these waves grew more torrent later on during the intercourse, Umlaut's thrusts became harder and faster as both he and Lisa emitted grunts and groans of pleasure as the Jester ground the girl into the sheets while Lisa scrapped her nails into Umlaut's bare back which caused him to bleed lightly but he simply ignored it. Suddenly, Umlaut lifted Lisa on her back to lean forward towards him and make her settle into his lap as he thrust up from below.

"Do you like that you dirty girl? Do you want me to fuck you harder?" Umlaut asked while pulling on one of her nipples and rotating it at the same time.

"Please fuck me harder baby..." Lisa begged as she closed her eyes while being surprised about what she just said just now. She knew that she despised him after what happened earlier, but now even though she hate to admit it but she started to fall for Umlaut as she thought that he was good when it comes to sex and knew how to guide her through. And then the unthinkable happened as Lisa leaned in and put her arms around him just to give Umlaut a tender kiss while moving her hips with him which caused him to moan in the heated kiss.

Finally, after moments of intense love-making the two lovers are reaching towards their climax as Umlaut was pumping into Lisa intensely while the girl was holding onto to Umlaut while facing her back towards him from switching positions not to long ago. Umlaut kept licking her slender neck just to keep sure that the passion is still surrounding her body. However, Umlaut's jaw started to swell up as he felt like if there is new teeth growing in just like a wisdom tooth. He used his tongue to feel that the teeth isn't smooth at all but very sharp to a point where it can cut your tongue at the tip of the blade.

"Shit...I can't control myself... any longer... I need to take a bite." the jester thought to himself. Both of the lovers moan loudly as they finally reached to climax as Lisa was the first one to cum as juices was spilling all over Umlaut before he spilled his hot seeds into her deep womb and mixing with Lisa's juices. While ejaculating Umlaut took a deep bite into Lisa's saliva covered neck with his newly sharp teeth which cause to the teen girl to yell in pain as blood slowly trickle down her soft breasts. After holding into their position in and catching their breaths for a few long seconds, Umlaut slowly took out his soften cock out of the teen's dripping cunt while watching the cum escaping out from her hole and made into a thick puddle. For Lisa, she laid down on her back and looked up at the man with the mix of frightened and blissful expression as she was questioned about the 'love bite' she received. But she had a good time with him even though its awkward in a bad Jester looked down at her just to meet with her eyes before lowering down to kiss her passionately. Lisa was about to lose her energy and kissing him back would be a good way to use the last of it. After Umlaut was done kissing her, he lied himself next to her and spooned with her until she falls asleep.

45 minutes later, one of Tokkentakker's henchman came through the halls to reach towards Umlaut's bedroom door before knocking it three times. When Umlaut heard the knocking noises, he stop paying attention to Lisa and focused on the person who was about to enter.

"What do you want?" Umlaut said before the clown entered the room.

"I'm here to tell you some bad news..."

"Well what is it?"

"Unfortunately, Professor made conclusions that you can't be able to stay in your human form for long as the newly brain process last only for a couple of hours. Which means that you have to become a skull again in an hour."

"DAMMIT!" Umlaut said in an anger tone as he banged his head on his knees. He was expecting to be a human forever and don't have to be a flying demonic skull head ever again. But at least he had his answer on why was his jaws hurting during sex.

"Well can I have some time to do something before I have to go back?" Umlaut asked

"Sure, I'll let Tokkentakker know that you're coming..." With that the Clown left and do what he planned. Umlaut carefully got out of bed while trying not to wake up the sleeping beauty next to him and walked towards the table to get out a sheet a paper and pen to write something down.

10 minutes later after writing and thinking, Umlaut was done writing his note and was ready to leave. But before he can do that, he went back by the bed to put his clothes back before kissing Lisa on the cheek and put the note next to her. And with that, the jester was gone.

Its officially been an hour since the sudden knockout happened when Lisa finally woke up from her slumber, yet she didn't see Umlaut beside her. However, she saw a note beside her and took a look on what it said:

_To my dear playmate,_

_That was amazing fun we had earlier. For a virgin you know how to have a good time and _

_be a good little doll. Unfortunately, we can't see each other as I'm no longer available._

_But just remember one thing, I will never forget our little experience as you were such_

_a beautiful girl and you shouldn't forget this as well. Bonvoyage, my love!_

_Love, Umlaut_

Once Lisa finished the letter she dropped it on the floor before she took the sheets out of the bed and ran off to the door.

She went back to the room where she had her makeup done just so she can find her clothes. Luckily for her she finds that those hideous maids didn't even touch it as the clothing was lying down on the floor. After she changed her clothes and redid her makeup and hair, Lisa ran out so she can escape from the Zeppelin. Now only if she could find Jacob...

~Fin~


End file.
